1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a device for permanently coupling two shafts rotatable about a common axis.
The permanent coupling device of the invention is more particularly intended to be mounted on an automobile vehicle steering column.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for permanently coupling two automobile vehicle steering column shafts using locking snap fastener mechanical systems are known in themselves. Other permanent coupling devices associate two shafts permanently by means of a rubber intermediate member so that the coupling absorbs vibrations and slight misalignments of the axes. The latter devices must additionally include a rotational drive safety system to guard against degradation or deterioration of the rubber. The safety system most often used consists in a mechanical key between the two shafts. These various devices are relatively complex and cause difficulties with the manufacture of the shaft receiving the rubber intermediate member.